As some examples of prior art, there have been provided Korean Utility Model Application No. 1979-0002564 (entitled by ‘The Interlining for an Upper Suit’) in which the width of the shoulder of the suit can be adjusted, Korean Patent Application No. 1981-0003148 (entitled by ‘non-woven fabrics interlining’) where a thermal adhesive is partially applied, and Korean Patent Application No. 1994-032790 (entitled by ‘Interlining for Suit and Method for Making the Same’) in which the curved side of the interlining is molded after heated and pressurized in order to make it smooth.
Referring to a conventionally developed interlining for a suit as shown in FIG. 1, the interlining 11 is cut out in a predetermined pattern and cut open at one upper peripheral portion thereof and one intermediate peripheral portion thereof, respectively. In this case, the one upper peripheral portion of the interlining 11 is opened and sewed with a piece of auxiliary cloth 19 on the back side thereof, and the one intermediate peripheral portion 10 thereof is somewhat folded and sewed with each other. Then, several pieces of additional cloth 18 are sewed to each other and thus attached on the interlining 11.
In the conventional interlining for the suit, however, since the interlining 11 is cut in a vertical texture way 16 and made as a unitary body, there are some disadvantages that when the suit is wet in the rain or washed, the interlining 11 is not fully restored due to the difference of the tension between the outer cloth thereof and the interlining, such that it may be well wrinkled or stiffened.
Moreover, a conventional process of attaching the interlining for the suit on the outer cloth includes the steps of; a) cutting the upper portion of the interlining and the intermediate portion thereof and sewing them in respective ways; b) making an unfinished interlining; c) laying the unfinished interlining on the outer cloth of the suit; d) making a thread mark on the unfinished interlining; e) making tacking on the collar of the suit; f) drawing the portion to be cut out; g) cutting the spare portion of the interlining; and h) attaching tape on the interlining, as shown in FIG. 4. Of course, this causes some defects that its process is made in complicated ways, the work is carried out in a manually operated manner, and much time and cost are consumed.
Furthermore, since the unfinished interlining is made in a size enough and the other portion thereof except the portion to be really used as the interlining is all removed, the piece of cloth for the interlining may be unnecessarily consumed.